It's Ok To Be Scared
by Procrastinating Timelord
Summary: Antonio's 14 day visit with his kids turns into a nightmare when he realized whats been going on with his own kids... (Beware: Laura gets So OOC its almost ridiculous... But that's how I roll...) Its a one Chapter quick Story


Its ok to be scared...

Antonio's 14 day visit turns into a nightmare when he realized whats been going on with his own kids...

 **Hi Peeps, so i'm not entirely sure if the whole thing about the law and Divorced parents thing is right but please bear with me in my known knowledge and my basic spell check and punctuation &Grammar of my Iphone notes Enjoy!**

Laura did not even care to glance at Antonio she hated him for reasons she could not even think of. "DAD!" The two kids yelled in unison. " hey Diego!" He said as he ruffled his son's hair. " Eva..." He smiled as he welcomed her with a giant hug that only dads could give. She winced slightly but Antonio didn't notice, Diego did. " so i have this entire 2 weeks off... What are we going to do?" Antonio asked in the hallway as the two kids reclaimed their bedrooms. " i don' t know but as long as we are with you we will be happy!" Diego smiled. " Agreed," Antonio said happily as he took the young boy under his arm. The kids had never seen the gym before so he brought them there to show of his project. " mom said once i got a job i could move out of the house ... Do you have any jobs open?" Diego asked. " unfortunately, i don't think thats what she means buddy..." He playfully punched his son. He moaned in disappointment. Eva giggled. The rest of the the day was just hanging out. They walked around Chicago, got lunch, stopped by the district because he had to get some papers, and went home ate dinner. Of course of all mature things to do Eva went to go make popcorn for a movie they were about to watch, and when she came back she noticed that their nice humble living room had been turned into a pillow fort with sheets over them. She sighed at the sight of her dad and brother waiting for her inside. " Eva, i made these for you to play in when you were in preschool whats wrong with them now?" Antonio asked. Diego commented that he requested they make one. She laughed as she crawled into the fort next to her dad as he turned on the movie. Diego fell asleep as he always does during the climatic part while Eva leaned against her father who kept one arm around her. He could not ask for a better set of kids. When the movie was over he placed a sleeping Diego in bed. As he crept out of Diego's room Eva startled him with a hug from behind. " hey baby girl... Love you..." " i love you too dad..." She smiled as she headed down the hall to her bedroom. The next two days were fun. They went to the zoo then the next day it rained so they spent the day inside playing board games. It was exactly 2:47 a.m. When Antonio heard crying on the 4th day . He slowly paced down the hall as the muffled cries stopped. Diego was fast asleep. Eva's bedroom door was open and the bathroom door was locked. Quiet as a mouse he listened to see if he could hear crying anymore. He heard another muffled sob. Quickly he was about to open the door when she walked towards it. He quickly hid in the shawdows of Diego's room when he saw the teenage girl walk back to her room. The next morning Diego slept in as always but Antonio and Eva were both up. " Eva... I need to tell you something..." " you can still see us right?" "Of course! Why did you think i was going to say that?" " what is it Dad?" Eva interrupted trying to cover her last question." I heard you crying last night and you need to tell me why." She sighed as he notices her hands started to tense. " i just... I don't want to go back..." " mom has been having issues and she is scaring me and Diego." " in what way?" Antonio questioned as he put his hands on top of hers." i think she is drinking way too much... She got mad and knocked me onto the corner of a table and i got this..." Eva pulled up the side of her shirt a little revealing a nasty bruise as large as a grapefruit. "Oh Eva... Come here..." He said with tears nearly forming in his eyes. Eva cried into his shoulder as he held her. Being her father he thought he might be more prepared for a moment like this, he was having trouble how to comfort her. They sat down on the couch together for the next hour just being there for each other. Diego hopped down the stairs. " hi dad!" He said in a cheery tone. " Diego, he knows." Eva mumbled. Diego sat down next to Dawson with a sad expression. " i don't want to go back either daddy." Antonio didn't know what to do. " why didn't you text or call me?" " because she took our phones." Antonio sighed as he looked at Eva's bruise. " you need some ice for that... How old is it?" " a week." She winced as she put the ice pack her dad gave her on her side.

Later...

" Sorry Bro but if she showed it to you first she technically has no part in it, as much as i know it isn't true." Voight said as he stood in the Dawson living room. " i know but i'm scared to give them back to her..." " keep gps in their phones and make sure they keep them. When they need you they can call you." Sadly, the 2 weeks had flown by. Both kids cried their eyes out Antonio shed a couple tears too. " Bye..." Eva said as they got into the car Laura sneered at Antonio then drove off. " Lord please keep them safe." He prayed. For the next three weeks he did nothing but pray for his kids and worry about them. Someone called him at 11:22 p.m. He was already sleeping. " Eva?" " Dad i need your help." He drove to a block away from laura's apartment. He saw his beautiful daughter's face covered in bruises an cuts holding her brother's hand running towards his car. " what happened?" Antonio asked as he contacted his lawyer. " drunk, mom, mad, hurt, Eva, protect me." Was all that Antonio could here in Diego's stutter." get in the car!" He demanded, they did not have a problem obeying. " hey Rosie? I need a file to take my kids back" after talkingto her awhile rosie said "i need to see a picture of at least one injury." Eva nodded. Antonio took a picture if the side of her face then sent it to Rosie. " get out of there and take them home i will deal with the rest." "Thanks Rosie." Antonio thanked, as he drove to the other side of town where his house was. The Diego ran to the front door Eva was a little slower due to what seemed to be a slight limp in her left leg. Antonio saw this and picked his daughter up and took her into the house. He laid her down on the couch. Eva groaned a little but she then felt a little better. Gabby was out if town so Antonio cleaned up the scratches on Eva then Diego, he also helped her wrap up her knee which was busted and bruised from a tumble when Laura pushed her down the stairs. Diego went to bed. Antonio stood watch over his sleeping daughter. " Dad?" She called with worry in her voice." right here." "So we have to go back tomorrow?" Antonio sat down next to Eva who was laying down on the couch. " no way... you two will stay here." She smiled, as he held her in a hug that was desperately needed by both of them. The next day Laura loaded his phone with calls and messages. He called Voight telling him the situation and that he could not leave them alone today, Voight understood and gave him the day off. Diego was scared to play in the backyard, but Antonio reassured him he was safe there. Someone knocked at the door Antonio spotted from the second floor window that it was Halstead and Lindsay. " hey man," Halstead greeted. "Hey..." Antonio answered. "Whats going on?" Lindsay asked. Dawson. He invited them inside. Took them upstairs to show them a sleeping Eva on her bed with all of her bruises and scratches. "Oh my gosh tony, when? Who?" " last night and its hard to believe but Laura's becoming an alcoholic." Jay could tell this was hitting Antonio hard. "Diego?" Lindsay asked as they walked out to the porch. " over there... Eva took most of the punches though." Lindsay saw Diego playing with a soccer ball in the backyard, he looked happy. " we are here for you man..." Jay patted Antonio's shoulder firmly. " yeah do you need anything?" Antonio sighed. " what are you guys doing for dinner tonight? I was thinking of ordering pizza and if you want you can say wouldn't hurt to have a lit..." " were here, besides i'm starving..." Lindsay chuckled. All three laughed. When the two pizzas arrived. Diego set the table Lindsay poured sodas and Jay helped Diego. Antonio went upstairs to help his daughter down the stair which were fairly challenging considering the fact that she was only able to use one knee. " hey Eva!" Lindsay greeted. "Hi Erin, Hi Jay" "Hey kid." Jay nodded. Then they sat down and ate dinner. It was somewhat awkward because no one exactly said anything. It was mostly just exchanging looks and glances. " well... this isn't awkward at all." Jay commented, everyone laughed. Later diego had gone to bed and Lindsay had to leave so it was just Jay Antonio and Eva sitting in the living room watching the news. There was a harsh knock on the door. " probably Erin forgot her phone." Jay concluded a Antonio went to answer the door he checked the peep hole. "Antonio Gregorio Dawson you will open this door right now!" " No Laura..." " they are not your children! They are mine Eva got into a fight at school thats why she is all beat up!" "I'm not retarded Laura they are my kids and there is no way she could have gotten into a fight at school i checked with them..." "Give them back! I want them!" Laura screamed at the top of her lungs. She was seriously flipping out. " this Detective Jay Halstead i need a patrol car for a disturbance at the home of Detective Antonio Dawson" "patrol en route." The voice replied. " thanks man." Antonio whispered so Laura couldn't hear him. " dad..." Eva whispered. " Eva... Come here..." Antonio lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom." If she gets in she doesn't know you're in here hang tight i will be right back. " ma'am please get in the patrol car..." "No!" She screamed as she was crying." They sorted it at that she was to blame so she had to go to the district. " i gotta go man, thanks for dinner, call me if you need anything... Really" " thanks Jay." They shared a quick hug and Halstead left. Then he ran upstairs to get Eva." trust me Eva she isn't coming here anytime soon. " thanks dad." Eva smiled. " you and your brother mean the world to me, its ok to be scared about losing that..." Therefore, Antonio was granted full custody and Laura was granted 1 visit every 3 months.

The End


End file.
